Time Flies
by goldenhallelujah
Summary: Like a drunken and crazed bird." Result of the 'After The Wedding Challenge', set to me by Mika Onee-chan. Flames will be used to roast marshmellows!
1. Good Morning

"After The Wedding" Challenge by Mika Onee-chan

**The Rules**

#1- It must be 2000+ words!  
#2- Your prompt is "_After The Wedding_"  
#3- It **must** be Xigdem or Akuroku!  
#4- Appropriate second couples: SaixXemnas, LexaeusZexion.  
Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen and Xaldin you can do whatever the heck you want with!  
#5- Smut is allowed, and **much appreciated**!

_You don't have to, but in order to understand this story better, you might want to read my other Prompt from Mika Onee-chan. It was the "At A Bar" Challenge, entitled 'Just A Misunderstanding'_

_I got high points for that one because it was soooo fantastic. This one I like, but it's hard to write so many words! I had to fill up the day after they got married with whatever they had been doing._

_"Why not smutty?" You might ask. Well, that's because the Akuroku one I'm doing will be nothing but hot, heavy, yaoi-mushy smut. So just wait for that one if you want your Orgy XIII smut so bad._

_Xigbar: What? I dun get any? Yer a cruel writing, Halle._

_Yes, Xigbar, but you get all the cutsey-xigdem moments. Maybe I'll write you some smut soon, okay?_

_Xigbar: *grumble* k._

Chapter 1- 1,268 words

**Good Morning**

_"Imagine you  
wake up  
with me beside you;_

_Yes, this is love."_

Imagine You Wake Up With Me Beside You, Mark Anthony THomas

* * *

_How fast a few weeks can fly by_, Xigbar thought. He nestled his arm further under the pillow, and tightened his hold on the mulleted blond in his arms.

It couldn't have been more than a day ago when Xigbar beseechingly fell to his knees beside the adorable blond. "Will yer marry me?" He said. Demyx, naturally, grinned and said yes. That had been almost a month ago, though it didn't feel that long at all. It all went by so fast to him. Time, as they said, flies (In Xig's opinion, it flew like a drunken bird.)

_You proposed with a stolen ring!_ Demyx reminded him yesterday. True, it hadn't been theirs. It was actually Axel's first attempt at also proposing to Roxas.

_Let's have a double wedding!_ Demyx had said after they had (begrudgingly, on Xigbar's part) returned the ring to a cuddly and vibrant Axel and Roxas, who had been snuggling in a major display of PDA on the couch.

_No!_ all three men had said, and Demyx had just sighed. _But Larxene said it would have been cute!_

_Double no! Larxene is not invited_. Xigbar ground out, and then he had dragged Demyx away.

Of course, Xigbar went out and got them both real rings after that. But Axel and Roxas were withholding their wedding until later, even though they had been flaunting their pretty rings. Xigbar, unfortunately, really couldn't afford something so fancy. They were just simple golden rings. Demyx still squealed like a woman when he saw them. A glisten from Xigbar's own wedding band brought him back from his own thoughts. He twisted it on his finger, admiring it.

_Married in less than a month_. _On impulse_. The older man chuckled, causing Demyx to wake with the vibration. He was his usual adorable morning self, yawning, and stretch, nearly missing Xigbar's face with his hand.

"Watch where yer stickin' that, kid." He growled well-naturedly, nipping at Demyx's neck. Demyx laughed gently, and reached back, grabbing his husband's hair and giving a light tug.

"Good morning to you too, Xiggy." the blonde mumbled warmly, rolling over to press his face to Zigbar's chest and inhaling deeply, something Xigbar would never hope to understand about the younger man. _Bizarre kid._

"Why's it that ya do that, anyways, Dem?" He muttered, frowning. _After a night of hot, sweaty sex, I can't possibly smell that good... last night..._ Xigbar's thoughts drifted, and his body flushed as he felt the blood flow southward. Last night had been-

"Because no matter what," Demyx punctuated this with an amusemental kiss to his chest, "or should I say, who," he blushed, and Xigbar smirked, "you've been doing, you always smell good. Like metal and gunpowder... and something uniquely you!" He finished certainly.

"I smell like a gun?" Xigbar muttered, confused. _Should I be flattered or not?_

"That's not what I meant, but okey dokey!" Demyx smiled, and hugged Xigbar's torso. Xigbar practically glowed for a second. _And we can do this as much as we want now without getting dirty looks, hah!_

_The kid's too easy!_ Xigbar thought affectionately. "C'mon Dem, let's get dressed." He muttered. He pried Demyx off of him, and shrugged off their covers, standing.

Demyx, instead, just leaned back and observed the view.

"Are ya gonna get dressed or what...?" Xigbar asked, moving about the room and looking for his clothes.

"I think I'd rather just lie in bed all day." Demyx answered coyly, crossing his hands behind his head and letting the sheet drift down just below his hipbones, giving Xigbar a suggestive glance. Xigbar, who had struggled into a pair of jeans, zipped up his fly and turned to look at his blonde, gray and black hair falling into his face, putting a hand on the dresser for balance.

_Is Dem being... promiscuous? Oh god, I really must've rubbed off on him..._

"What're ya lookin' at?" Xigbar said gruffly, blushing. He really had never been proud of his body, as it was dark and rough and covered in scars. He always thought he was nothing but wirey and scary looking. He was.. _embarassed_?

"My husband." Demyx grinned. "I _think_ I have the right to look at you, now that we're married." At the glance he got from from Xigbar, he hesitated and then turned away. "If you don't want me to look, that's okay too." he murmured softly. Demyx blushed, suddenly red. He folded his hands in his lap, looking solumn.

"N-no! Augh, Dem, 'm sorry." Xigbar apologized, feeling guilty and tossing himself, now mostly dressed, on the bed beside Demyx who flushed even more, and pulled the covers up around his chest.

Now suddenly feeling modest, Demyx cast his eyes downward at the floor beside their bed. His eyes fell upon the trashcan, and he jumped, scaring Xigbar.

"Good god!" Demyx exclaimed, "How many times **did** we do it last night?!" He screeched.

Xigbar was taken aback, and he leaned over Demyx, pointing with his hand and counting each condom.

"One, two, three... six, seven?" Even Xigbar was shocked.

_Really? Wow. A new record._

_Wait... these aren't all ours!_

"Demyx... I think somebody 'as 'ad sex in our room. If ya were using condoms to jerk yourself off, ya'd better tell me now." Xigbar said, deathly grim, still hanging over Demyx's lap.

"N-no!" Demyx denied, franticly waving his hands in the air. Then, calmer, "Wait, who would have do it in our room?"

The freeshooter growled. "I can think of two people who would." _A certain puppy and his gray-haired master_...

Demyx gulped at his tone. "W-well, I'm sure _whoever_ they are, they're very sorry... Xigbar! Can you get off of me? I wanted to get dressed."

Xigbar, who was snapped from his murderous thoughts by Demyx tapping him on the head and requesting he move, complied, and soon Demyx was bustling about their room, tidying around Xigbar until it was as neat as it had been previously. When he finished, he sat down with a _phew_! beside Xigbar, who had watched the whole thing with amusement, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Welcome back, my little housewife." Xigbar grinned proudly, ruffling Demyx's hair.

"I am not a housewife!" Demyx protested, and he tugged on Xigbar's ponytail. "Xiggy, today's the first official day we're married! What _do_ married couples do?" He asked innocently.

Xigbar had to stop and think for a second. "Well," he mumured slowly, "I'm **pretty** sure my parents argued. And had sex. And drank. Dad kicked the cat and lazed about, and mom took care of us. But we don't have kids. Or a cat." He ended thoughtfully, a finger on his chin.

Demyx looked horrified. "But, I don't **want** to argue, or drink, or kick animals, or babysit!"

The freeshooter smirked knowingly, saying "You left out have _sex_."

Giggling, Demyx stood up, "But we did that all last night though... not that I wouldn't do it again, Xiggy, but..." He pouted. "What are we going to do now? I'm dressed. Let's do something!"

Xigbar let out a long, impatient sigh. "When did you become so easily un-entertained? I remember once I just sat you down with some string and a stick, and you left me alone for hours. Where did that Dem go?" He muttered under his breath.

Demyx looked offended. "Time flies when you're maturing. You married a smarter-er Demyx." the melodious nocturne said proudly.

Rolling his eye, Xigbar gruffly said. "Well, I don't know **what** to do with you, Dem!"

Demyx frowned, thinking hard.

"I'm hungry!" he said, and to punctuate this, Xigbar's stomach growled.

"To the kitchens?" Xigbar suggested. Demyx nodded, and bounced out the door. Xigbar let out another exasperated sigh and slunk behind him down the hallways of Castle Oblivion.


	2. Breakfast At Castle Oblivion

_I love when Xigbar confronts Xemnas. But still, 7 - 3 = 4, so they still broke their old record :]_

_I think this story needs to be rated M for the mentioning of "Condoms". It's a bit mature for some._

Chapter 2

"**Breakfast at Castle Oblivion"**

"At six o'clock we were waiting for coffee  
waiting for coffee and the charitable crumb  
that was going to be served from a certain balcony."

A Miracle For Breakfast, Elizabeth Bishop.

* * *

As much as it would have pleased Xigbar, the kitchen unfortunately had residents. Larxene was smoking, looking crispy, and shoveling cereal down her throat while muttering something about killing "that stupid Luxord" across from Xemnas at the table. Xemnas was sipping coffee and reading the paper, and trying to ignore Lexaeus and Zexion, who were snogging against the kitchen counter (Zexion was sitting on top of the counter just so he could reach the Silent Hero) in the typical "Writers-made-us-go-OOC" fashion.

"Well, crap." Xigbar groaned, not wanting to socialize this early. He ran his fingers through his ponytail almost anxiously as Demyx skipped ahead of him into the kitchen, and rummaged through the fridge. He scuttled crabbily behind his husband, growling hello to Lex and Zex, who didn't acknowledge him, and he sat down beside Larxene at the square table.

Larxene breifly looked up from her cereal and mutterings to glance at Xigbar. "It's like, **12**, Xigbar, what on _earth _were you doing to him in there?" She spat nastily, and returned back to her cereal. Xigbar snorted and ignored the grumpy blond.

Xigbar, remembering the conversation that he and Demyx had had previously in the bedroom, leaned over next to Xemnas.

"Whatcha reading, Xemnas?" he hissed.

Xemnas, without looking up, retorted "Nothing that would interest you, Freeshooter." He flipped a page, a cool look on his face.

"Ya wanna know something that does interest me, Xemmy?" Xigbar added.

"Not in particular, number II."

"Really? Because I think ya _really_ wanna know this." he breathed.

"Oh, for heart's sake, Xigbar, what the hell **is** it?" Xemnas growled, slamming down his paper. Nobody else seemed to notice their exchange.

"I'm interested as ter why there was _so _many condoms in me and Dem's trashcan when we woke up. Now," Xigbar gloated, "I take pride in how long I can hold up, but even seven is a little much for me. I'd say about 3 of those didn't belong to us. Care to explain, Xemnas?

Their leader reddened. "No, I don't care to explain. It's my castle, and I'll do with it what I wish. Where I want to. With whom I want to." He lifted back up his newspaper, putting it between him and his second in command.

"No, hmm? Maybe I'll just ask _Saix_..."

"If you do, I'll feed you to the heartless. You can kiss your job _goodbye_." Xemnas concluded roughly, snapping the newspaper and signifying the end of the conversation.

By this time, Demyx had a pop-tart and some milk and was settling in across from Xigbar. "Don't you want anything to eat, Xig?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing but Xemnas's **pride**." he grumbled. Xemnas snorted.

Demyx glanced curiously at Xemnas, but shrugged it off. "What wazat, Xiggy?" Demyx queried around a mouthful of pop-tart.

"Never mind, Dem. What else did you want to do today?"

"Well," Demyx thought, swallowing his pop-tart, "I've always wanted to go to the library here. I don't think that I've ever been to our library."

Across the kitchen, Zexion gasped, shoving off Lexaeus briefly.

"Never been to our library!? Well, good! Stay out of it." Zexion proclaimed, shivering at the though of the havor Demyx would wreck in a library (especially if he had Xigbar with him), and he hopped off the counter.

"He's right." Lexaeus said simply, brushing off the front of his jacket. He pushed off the counter and he followed Zexion out of the kitchen.

_Probably to go do it in the library_. Xigbar chuckled in his head._ Nobody'll wanna go in there for days_.

"What's so funny, Xig?" Demyx implored, stacking his dish in the sink.

"Nothing, kid. Let's go watch a movie or something." Xigbar said, standing up from the table. He was tired of just sitting around. He really didn't want to go watch a movie any more than go to the library, but it was something to do. Demyx shook his head.

"No... let's do something else." Demyx said, an idea forming in his head.

Xigbar though for a second, and leaned back against the table. "Well I suppose we could go to town or something if you want."

"No, Xig, let's do _something else_." Demyx hissed through his teeth. Xigbar, as thick as he could be, sighed. He straightened out his coat. _Geez, I could use a shower, I think._

"What do you wanna do, Dem?"

"You." Demyx said shyly, tugging on the zipper on Xigbar's sweatshirt and pressing foward..

Larxene inhaled a few flakes of cereal, and started hacking. Xemnas, who had been taking a sip of his coffee, spluttered. Xigbar turned red, and his eyes widened.

"N-number IX!" Xemnas stuttered, dropping his newspaper and slamming down his coffee cup, "Can you not be so... so blatantly... crude!?" Larxene was still coughing, and Xemnas whacked her a couple times on the back. When the blond finally got ahold of hersef, she laughed.

"Hell, Demyx, you go girlfriend!" She winked at the melodious nocturne, who was blushing even harder now, looked down. Of course, since he was practically in Xigbar's lap, his eyes shot back up again to Xigbar's face, redder than a tomatoe.

Xigbar, who was enjoying himself wholly, chuckled.

"Let's go shower, kid."

"Will you wash my hair?"

"Fine, but none of that 'Dance water dance' crap. You remember what happened last time?"

They bolted out of the kitchen, Xigbar chasing the blonde, who squealed down the hallway.

* * *

Just as they left, Larxene stood. "Who's got dish duty today?" She wondered out loud. She was fairly sure it was Luxord's day. Right enough, it was.

"_Payback_." she chuckled evilly, and grabbed a few clean bowls and cups.

Xemnas didn't even look up from his coffee and newspaper as he heard clangs and bangs coming from beyond his newspaper.

_Just pretend it's not happening_. he thought to himself, and turned the page.


End file.
